Turn The Page
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It hadn't started out as serious between them... but when they find themselves on the wrong end of the mafia's wrath, will they make it out alive? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, 3D/HD universe crossover)
1. Breaking Into Tiny Pieces

_**Two nights earlier…**_

" _That was fun… hey, I know that we haven't known each other too long but I'm glad that you're around and that we can…" Gionna replied after she and Claude exited Samo's Wok in Chinatown._

 _Claude nodded… and smiled, taking Gionna's right hand into his left one before he leaned in. Their lips crashed together, the kiss having caught Gionna off guard at first but she didn't fight it, the sexual tension between them having been building in the weeks that they've known each other._

 _And they had no idea who was watching them…_

 **Present time…**

This wasn't who she was… who she used to be at least.

Although the safehouse in Belleville was warm, it looked cold and unwelcoming. 21 year old Gionna was lying next to 29 year old Claude, both naked and tangled up in the bed sheets.

Betrayal stung both of them.

Salvatore's increasing paranoia bit both of them.

The phone next to the bed went off and Gionna cautiously picked it up.

"Hello?" Gionna asked, Juana sighing in relief.

"You're alive! I can't believe Salvatore lured you into that trap!" Juana responded, Gionna knowing that Forest, Juana's father was watching 2 year old Camari.

"Juana, don't think about confronting him." Gionna said, knowing that Juana was ready to kill Salvatore.

"All that bullshit with Vincenzo three years ago and now the old man pulls this?!" Juana seethed, Claude opening his brown eyes and studying the look on Gionna's face. Though he hadn't spoken since Catalina shot him in the throat, he felt the need to ask Gionna what was wrong.

"Friend of mine found out about the car exploding earlier." Gionna replied, putting Juana on speaker and lying back down. "I'm not exactly alone, remember that guy I told you about? The one who started working for the Leones? Well, we're both... sort of in hiding. You're gonna go give Salvatore hell, aren't you?"

"You bet I am. Just keep yourselves in hiding, you two." Juana answered.

"Be careful then." Gionna said.

"Don't worry. And by the way… you can't fool me." Juana replied before hanging up.

"That girl is too clever for her own good sometimes." Gionna responded, putting the phone down as Claude wrapped an arm around her waist. "What a crazy day, huh?" She asked, Claude looking around the bedside table before finding the small notepad and writing on it.

 _'That's putting it lightly. And with Juana, I think it's called being a mother.'_

"And she's a great one, Camari can test her limits but she's a happy little girl. She has a lot of people who love her… but I know that look. You wonder who Camari's dad is, don't you?" Gionna replied.

 _'Yeah. I haven't seen one around and Camari never mentioned one.'_ Claude wrote down.

"He's… someone who's not fit to be a parent. When he found out that Juana was pregnant, he told her to get rid of Camari… and that just about pissed me off but Juana refused and the guy eventually fucked off." Gionna said.

Reaching Portland Beach, Juana jumped out of her Blista Compact and charged towards the mansion.

"Hey, Juana, how's the little-" Mickey greeted warmly, screaming when Juana grabbed him by his tie.

"Where the fuck is Salvatore?! He lured Gionna and Claude into a trap!" Juana shouted.

"In the house… yelling his head off!" Mickey choked out, Juana letting him go and walking into the house, opening the office door.

"Sorry, in the middle of a meeting." Salvatore said dismissively, Toni, Joey and Luigi looking at an infuriated Juana. Within seconds, Juana charged over, grabbed Salvatore and yanked him out of his chair.

"You're going to tell these fine people right now why you lured Gionna and Claude INTO A TRAP AND TRIED TO GET THEM KILLED!" Juana growled, yelling at the end.

"You said it was just Claude, you didn't say you tried to kill my sister!" Toni said angrily.

"My wife Maria… she was going on and on about those two, how close they're getting-" Salvatore explained, yelping when Juana grabbed him by his tie.

"So what, you're not okay with your goddaughter dating your associates?!" Juana yelled.

"I grew up in a different time where women were kept far away from the business side of the mob… for their protection! I didn't think she'd tag along with him!" Salvatore manages to say, Juana letting him go. "Is she harmed in any way?" He asked.

"No, she's quite happy with him but quite the opposite with you." Juana replied.

"I… I swear, I didn't-" Salvatore tries to say as Toni walks over, Toni slamming Salvatore against the wall and his forearm against Salvatore's throat.

"You put my kid sister in harm's way?!" Toni growled.

"Toni, I'm sorry-" Salvatore responded.

"Sorry doesn't excuse traumatizing her!" Toni yelled, turning to Juana. "Kiddo, go home and stay safe." He said, Juana leaving.

At the same time, the house phone rang again and Claude answered it.

"Hello? Who's this?" Billy asked, now sobered up and having no memory of what he had done earlier.

Gionna bolted upright and putting her disheveled curls in a ponytail, Claude seeing that she was panicking.

"I can hear someone breathing, who is it?" Billy questioned, Claude handing the phone to Gionna and Gionna hanging up.

"Are you threatening Gionna again?" Johnny responded after Billy slammed the phone down in The Lost MC clubhouse.

"She didn't answer." Billy said.

"What do you mean she didn't answer?" Johnny asked.

"All there was was heavy breathing, then hanging up." Billy responded.

"Well, it sounds like she was spending the night with someone." Johnny said, Billy turning livid and throwing a beer bottle at the wall. "Why would you care? She's an adult!"

The phone rang again, Billy answering it.

"Salvatore's kid. Joey, right?" Billy replied.

"I guess you found out, didn't you?" Joey asked.

"Part of it. What's going on?" Billy responded, Joey handing the phone to Salvatore.

And the more that the mob boss explained, the angrier the leader of The Lost MC got… but before Billy could do anything about it, Johnny grabbed the baseball bat and whacked it across Billy's head.

Billy fell to the floor and hit his head again, rendering him unconscious as Johnny hung the phone up.

"Billy… you really didn't give me a choice there." Johnny muttered before he headed out to go clear his mind.


	2. The Madness In All Of Us

**Meanwhile…**

"Mommy!" Camari said happily as Juana walked in, running to her and Juana picking her up.

"Hey, kiddo. Having fun with Granddad?" Juana asked.

"I was… he fell asleep." Camari responded, pointing to a snoring Forest stretched out on the couch.

"Granddad's just getting old, sweetie." Juana replied as Forest opened his eyes and sat up.

"I only meant to close my eyes for a few seconds, is Mari okay?" Forest asked.

"She's okay. Dad… are you sure you're feeling alright?" Juana questioned.

"I'm alright, just… not much to occupy myself with, now that Oscar's running things in San Andreas… didn't actually realise how much of a part it was in my life." Forest answered.

The house phone rang as Juana took Camari to give her a bath, Forest answering it.

"Hello?" Forest asked.

"Mr. Martinez, is Juana back there yet?" Gionna replied.

"She just got back, she's bathing Camari." Forest explained, Gionna sighing in relief.

"I was getting worried, Salvatore has a very short fuse nowadays." Gionna said, seeing Claude setting up a sniper rifle.

"Let me tell you something… after 38 years of smuggling weapons and drugs, I know what a gun sounds like." Forest responded, Gionna surprised he'd heard the rifle through the phone.

"We're… having to resort to drastic measures. I really don't want to do it but he's become too dangerous. Just… just keep Juana and Camari safe, okay?" Gionna explained.

"Think it through first, Gionna… who does he know? Who would his death piss off and who out of those people would come after the killers?... I've dealt with that kind of heat before, it's the reason Juana wasn't living with me when you met her. When she was 15, I set up the killing of a rival arms trafficking boss, but I didn't foresee what it would bring. Turned out the guy was quite cozy with the Aztecas, I had to send Juana away to keep her safe." Forest replied.

"I don't know what else to do… Salvatore's gonna find us eventually." Gionna said, Forest knowing she was scared of Salvatore killing her.

"I'm not telling you not to kill him kiddo, what you're doing is a desperate act in a desperate situation… what I'm saying is that before you do, take a moment to look at his connections. When you just blind fire, you never know who's going to get hit." Forest responded.

"His connections are dwindling though… the Southside Hoods work for the Gravelli family now, the Triads are scarce… it's his own guys and the cartel. If I don't come back alive, tell Juana, Taliana and Camari that they're the best sisters and goddaughter a girl could ever ask for." Gionna replied.

"If you don't come back, I won't be either." Forest responded, Gionna about to protest as she knew what he meant. "Give an old man one more day in the field, Gionna. I've been doing this sort of thing for longer than you've been alive and you're taking out a mafia boss, who else are you going to need?"

"Okay… he's gonna be leaving Sex Club 7 soon, it's in the Red Light District." Gionna explained.

"Well if you think it will help… to his knowledge, I'm still the smuggler I was 6 years ago." Forest said.

The two hung up and Gionna pulled her hooded coat on, using a black scarf to hide the scar… the scar Claude would ask about later. The two kissed and left.

 **A few hours later…**

"Are you sure there's no one out there, Toni?" Salvatore asked in a paranoid tone.

"Absolutely. Now come on." Toni responded before he, Salvatore, Luigi and Mickey walk outside.

Crouched on the roof across the street was Gionna, sniper in hand and hood of her jacket disguising her hair and scar.

"Forest, grab Toni and get him out of there." Gionna whispered into the headset.

"Taking care of it." Forest replied.

Salvatore jumped back as the brown Albany Virgo pulled to a stop near them, turning shocked when he saw Forest.

"Forest?! Great god, what are you doing this far from San Andreas?!" Salvatore asked.

"No time to explain, Sal. Call it a favour, I need to borrow a guy right now!" Forest responded, Salvatore nudging Toni who, recognising Forest, played along and ran over, getting in the Virgo. "I'll explain it later!" He said before speeding off, Salvatore stepping back closer to Luigi and Mickey.

Her finger clicked on the trigger and the bullet flew from Gionna's rifle and into Salvatore's head, Mickey catching Salvatore as he hit the ground and checking for a pulse as Gionna scrambled down the staircase with Claude and jumped into the Yakuza Stinger, both fleeing as Mickey tried to keep Salvatore alive.

"Mick… I'm not… gonna make it…" Salvatore manages to say as his pulse grew weaker… before it stopped completely.

"What the hell happened back there, who got shot?!" Toni yelled as Forest sped away.

"Who do you think?" Forest responded, keeping most of his attention on the road.

"The boss is dead, isn't he?" Toni replied, Forest nodding and driving to Trenton as Joey walked out of his Auto Shop and Toni got out.

"Toni… what happened?" Joey asked as he tried to clean the motor oil off his hands.

"Joey… your dad's dead." Toni responded, Joey turning to denial.

"No… no, damn it! I just talked to him on the phone an hour ago!" Joey shouted as Forest got out.

"And he was killed 15 minutes ago as he left the club." Forest explained, resting against the side of the car as he was out of breath from driving so fast and concentrating so much.

"Are you alright, Mr. Martinez?" Toni questioned.

"Yeah… it's called age, you'll get it one day too." Forest replied.

Toni dialed Gionna's number, having not heard from her since yesterday but got an automated message.

" _The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."_

"Now, Joey… just calm down-" Toni said, seeing the murderous rage in Joey's eyes.

"She killed my fucking dad!" Joey yelled, Forest trying to calm him down. "The little bitch in hiding with that mute asshole, isn't she?! Where are they, old man?!" He screamed.

"You're not being told anything until you calm the hell down!" Forest shouted.

Joey took a few deep breaths as tears streamed down his face. He had lost his mother when he was only 10 and now he had lost his dad too.

"You don't know, do you?" Joey asked.

"No, I don't know where they are. Judging by Toni's expression over there, their phones are disconnected but it's not to hide from you, it was to hide from your father after he lured the two of them into a trap and tried to get them killed." Forest explained.

"Killed?! He loved Gio like she was his own child." Joey said.

"Juana went there and spoke to him, according to her he didn't like that Gionna was getting cozy with Claude, somehow saw it as a threat and tried to take them both out." Forest replied.

"Are they gonna run away together, Toni?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Toni said.

And he was hoping they wouldn't.


	3. Crossed Lines Not Meant To

The drive back to Staunton Island was frenzied until Claude slammed on the brakes.

"Still in that racer mentality?" Gionna asked, Claude grabbing the notepad.

' _I've been racing cars since I was 16, back in San Andreas.'_

"San Andreas? Did you… know Forest back then?" Gionna replied.

' _Not at that point, no… I didn't meet him until I started working for the Colombian cartel in 1992, when Catalina formed an alliance with them.'_ Claude wrote down.

A slight shiver crept through Gionna's body, Claude lightly rubbing her left shoulder. Gionna pulled the scarf off, exposing the scar.

"I was 13… when one of their drug smugglers attacked me." Gionna responded, Claude putting the notepad down and deciding to speak.

"Smith's death isn't your fault." Claude replied. Before Gionna could speak, the pair were interrupted by 13 year old Ivory, who had heard them and turning furious, yanked Gionna out of the car, Claude jumping out and pulling Ivory off of Gionna.

"Kid, calm down!" Claude yelled.

"MY DAD'S DEATH IS HER FAULT! HER FAULT, NO ONE ELSE'S!" Ivory screamed ragefully.

"I was your age when he attacked me!" Gionna shouted as Claude tried to calm her as well.

"And you fought back, and you screamed and got your big friend to kill him but it's YOUR FAULT! THE ONLY THING THAT ISN'T IS THAT IT WASN'T YOUR HANDS THAT KILLED HIM BUT YOU CAUSED IT!" Ivory yelled before he swung at Gionna, Claude catching Ivory's fist with ease.

"She was a damn kid, your dad willingly attacked her! He got himself killed, you little prick!" Claude replied, throwing Ivory to the ground.

Ivory picked himself up, the 5'7" 13 year old storming off as Claude turned to Gionna.

"Are you okay?" Claude asked as they hugged.

It wasn't long before they reached Juana's place, Camari running to Gionna and the two hugging… but Camari was confused as to why her aunt was shaking violently.

"You're shaking, Auntie… but it's not cold, is it?" Camari responded.

"There was… just a little misunderstanding with someone." Gionna replied as Juana walked over to them.

"Bedtime, Mommy?" Camari asked, Juana nodding. "But I wanted to hug Granddad goodnight." She responded.

"People aren't always gonna be around, sweetie… you can double hug him in the morning, make up for tonight." Juana said, picking Camari up into her arms.

"Goodnight, Mari." Gionna responded after kissing Camari on her forehead, Juana taking Camari to Camari's room.

Forest walked in quietly almost a half hour later, seeing Gionna, Claude and Juana.

"Traffic was crazy?" Juana asked quietly as they hug.

"Part of the reason… me and Toni had to tell and deal with Joey." Forest replied.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Gionna questioned, Forest seeing bandaged cuts on her hands.

"That you did it, yes… but not much more." Forest responded.

"He's gonna try to find us. We have to finish things off with the cartel and then we all leave this place behind for good." Gionna said.

"You kidding? I've hated this city since the moment I stepped off the train 6 years ago." Juana responded.

"I grew up here… and I cannot take another winter here, I nearly froze to death after my hip injury." Gionna replied.

"Well that wasn't to be unexpected… I've got to head off next week anyway, last few ties in San Andreas. Got some final business things with a partner of my old operation, Martin Madrazo." Forest said.

"Madrazo? I've heard of him but what's he doing in San Andreas?" Gionna asked.

"You could say he's the… Mexican ambassador to the criminal side of the state. My operation was smuggling across the border but he's pretty much the southern version of what Salvatore was. Supports smaller operations if they support him, made a deal with him a few years back, early in his time in the state. He supplied me with some farmland to turn into my own airstrip and paid off most of my expenses while I did smuggling jobs for him. Paying dues, if you like, for giving me the airstrip." Forest explained.

"Just make sure he doesn't double cross you." Gionna said.

"I don't think he would. He knows that if he did, Oscar would cut all ties between the operation and Madrazo's gang and that he can't spare enough resources to run his own operation." Forest responded.

Outside, Johnny was examining his front Hexer tire after having hit a patch of ice.

"Rough driving, biker?" Johnny heard, looked and saw Ivory.

"Kid, it's late for you to be out on your own. Run on home now." Johnny responded, turning back to the bike and infuriating Ivory.

"You don't even recognise me, do you?! You know, the kid you orphaned?!" Ivory asked, shouting at the end.

"I didn't have a choice, he was trying to rape my best friend." Johnny answered after standing up and turning back around.

"As messed up as it was, she would've gotten over it or you could've at least just put him in the hospital! But no, you had to go and beat him to death, didn't you?! Make me and my then _baby_ brother orphans! How the hell would you feel if your dad was killed just because someone didn't like what he did?!" Ivory yelled.

"Would've gotten over it?!" Both heard, looked and saw Gionna, who walked over to them and pulled her hood down. "This scar right here?! A lifetime reminder of that trauma! And you feel orphaned but it's not any of our fault that your stepdad is an abusive fuck!"

"Let me… let me tell you something…" Ivory said, stepping up to Gionna. "I may be a kid but I'm not dumb… I know who you are, Gionna Cipriani. I know who you are and I know _everything_ that you've done… and pretty soon, I'm not gonna be the only one… consider yourself and everyone you love FUCKED!" He responded, yelling the last part.

With no logical thought, Gionna balled up her right hand and slammed it into Ivory's sternum, knocking him down and causing him to lose his breath as Johnny tried to restrain Gionna.

"Oh well, you know just where to hit people… yeah… everything you've done." Ivory manages to say.

"I've done some fucked up stuff in my life. You don't want to end up like that… so get out of this town, far away as you can… and make a good life for yourself." Gionna responded through gritted teeth.

"Same to you… get out of town… I've already started spreading the word, you pint sized bitch… first of it went straight to Salvatore's leftovers. They're comin' for ya." Ivory replied with a smirk at the end.

"Let them… she's under my protection." Ivory heard, looked and saw Asuka Kasen.

"Maybe so… but what about… emotionally?" Ivory replied, glancing at Gionna before leaving… but the look was one of someone who'd done something they knew for definite would have the right desired effect and were nothing less than overjoyed about it.

Ivory reached the brownstone he, Jack and their mom Elisa lived… and saw boxes packed up.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you got lost in the city." Elisa replied, Ivory turning confused.

"Mom… what's all this?" Ivory asked, motioning to the boxes.

"Evan's job is relocating him to Blackpool… we're leaving tomorrow, Ivory." Elisa answered.

"Okay… I'll go… sort my stuff." Ivory said, the two hugging before Ivory went to his bedroom.

' _Doesn't matter.'_ Ivory thought. _'What's done is done. She'll be hurt.'_

Ivory looked down when he felt a small hand tug on his jeans and saw 8 year old Jack.

"I can't sleep." Jack explained.

"Too excited about moving, little bro?" Ivory asked as they sit down.

"Mommy said it rains a lot in England." Jack responded.

"More than it does here, yeah. Not enough to cause weekly floods though, don't worry." Ivory said.

"I'm gonna miss Uncle Robert's friend though. Really nice lady." Jack replied, Ivory stiffening slightly. "What's wrong, big bro?"

"Uncle Rob's friend ain't as nice as she appears to be." Ivory explained.

"She's done some bad things but she regrets them… she's human, like we are." Jack replied, Ivory nodding slightly.

"I suppose… one thing she doesn't regret, though… she's the one who got our dad killed. Or at the very least, she's the reason it happened." Ivory saud.

"Mommy said Daddy wasn't too nice… did he hate little girls?" Jack asked, Ivory picking him up.

"No, he didn't… quite the opposite, he loved them, just… not in a nice way." Ivory replied, carrying Jack to his bedroom.

Ivory put Jack in the twin sized bed and pulled the covers over him, Jack looking at him through tired eyes.

"Don't do what Daddy did… don't harm them." Jack replied.

"I… I'll try not to, kiddo… I'll try, I just… Dad was mean to people, senseless a lot but never the same to us… I just miss him." Ivory said.

"I… I wish I could remember him… better." Jack whispered before drifting off into sleep.

Ivory walked into the hallway and closed the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes.


End file.
